


Realisation

by zibal_01



Series: The Start of a Good Thing [1]
Category: Castle
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Esposito realise how they really feel about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realisation

** Realisation **

Kevin Ryan stared at Javier Esposito in disbelief.  "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

Esposito's brown eyes fixed on Ryan's blue eyes.  "What do you think I'm suggesting?"

"I think you're suggesting that we..." Ryan was silenced by Esposito's lips pressing gently on his.  "Oh.  That _was_ what you were suggesting," Ryan mumbled when Esposito stepped back.

"Didn't you realise?"

Ryan looked at Esposito.  He shrugged.  "I wasn't sure how you felt.  I mean... if I had been wrong it would have been very embarrassing, not to mention awkward at work."

Esposito nodded thoughtfully.  "You're right.  It would have been," he tilted his head, looking at Ryan, quizzically.  "And now?" Esposito's hand lighted on Ryan's cheek.  "Now you know you're not wrong?"

Ryan leant into Esposito's touch.  It was gentle, but strong, and Ryan knew, now Esposito had kissed him, had laid his hand on his cheek, that he had claimed Ryan as his.

Their eyes met as Esposito's hand slid to the back of Ryan's head.  Unspoken words passed between them.  They kissed, Ryan giving himself to Esposito, a promise of things to come.


End file.
